hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2018 Minecraft hurricane season is an ongoing live event in the period of tropical cyclone formation in the Minecraft Basin. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and will end on November 30, 2018. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of year, being demonstrated on May 25, with the naming and formation of Subtropical Storm Annandale. The most intense storm of the 2018 season (as of now) is Hurricane Nelson, which has broken the record for strongest storm on record in any basin in pressure. The season is the third busiest on record due to the extreme activity in the months of July, August, and September. The season also holds the record for most Category 4 or stronger hurricanes in a season; 10, and the first on record to feature 3 Category 5 hurricanes, also breaking the record of having two category 5 hurricanes active at once (Nelson and Quar). It is also the first to have at least two subtropical storms. Beginning in 2017, the MWHA was able to name tropical cyclones as "Potential Tropical Cyclones" and issue advisories ahead of the official naming. This was first demonstrated on June 12, when Potential Cyclone Three formed, and was named Candace shortly after. In July, PTC Nine formed and was named Ileana shortly after. Then, in October, PTC Twenty-One formed on October 5. Advisories & Outlooks Tropical Weather Outlook SUS Terracotta Forecasting Team 15:00 pm MCT Mon September 10 Advisories Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:20/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1981 till:27/05/1981 color:TS text:Annandale (SS) From:10/06/1981 till:16/06/1981 color:C4 text:Brandon (C4) From:12/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:C4 text:Candace (C4) From:26/06/1981 till:03/07/1981 color:C3 text:Denney (C3) From:28/06/1981 till:02/07/1981 color:TS text:Earl (TS) From:05/07/1981 till:19/07/1981 color:C4 text:Ford (C4) From:06/07/1981 till:13/07/1981 color:C2 text:Ghana (C2) barset:break From:12/07/1981 till:24/07/1981 color:C4 text:Hailey (C4) From:24/07/1981 till:27/07/1981 color:TS text:Ileana (TS) From:02/08/1981 till:07/08/1981 color:C1 text:Jonah (C1) From:07/08/1981 till:15/08/1981 color:C4 text:Kendrick (C4) From:12/08/1981 till:14/08/1981 color:TS Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:18/08/1981 till:28/08/1981 color:C5 text:Lester (C5) From:02/09/1981 till:13/09/1981 color:C4 text:Melanie (C4) From:10/09/1981 till:24/09/1981 color:C5 text:Nelson (C5) Barset:break From:10/09/1981 till:15/09/1981 color:C2 text:Otto (C2) from:14/09/1981 till:19/09/1981 color:C3 text:Paola (C3) From:15/09/1981 till:01/10/1981 color:C5 text:Quar (C5) From:21/09/1981 till:03/10/1981 color:C4 text:Riley (C4) From:29/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) From:02/10/1981 till:05/10/1981 color:TS text:Sabrina (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:20/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season started six days before the official start of the season, with Subtropical Storm Annandale forming off the coast of Set-Up Survival. It dissipated a few days later. The tropical activity was put on a brief hiatus in the beginning of June, until Hurricane Brandon formed on the 10th, becoming the second earliest Category 4 hurricane on record, behind Clara of 1986. Another storm followed in Brandon's path (see here), Candace, becoming another Category 4 hurricane. Later in June, Hurricane Denney and Tropical Storm Earl formed together and lasted into early July. July started with Hurricane Ford forming on July 5. Ford impacted three states (City, New York Town, Set-Up Survival), two at Category 4 intensity. Systems Subtropical Storm Annandale Hurricane Brandon A tropical wave formed northeast of City on June 9, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two-M the next day. The depression entered favorable environments and became Tropical Storm Brandon later the day of June 10. Hurricane Candace Hurricane Denney Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Ford Main Article: Hurricane Ford (2018) Hurricane Ghana Hurricane Hailey Tropical Storm Ileana Hurricane Jonah Hurricane Kendrick Hurricane Lester Main Article: Hurricane Lester (2018) As of August 24, two men died in rough seas churned up by Lester in City. Hurricane Melanie Hurricane Nelson Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paola Hurricane Quar Hurricane Riley Tropical Depression Nineteen 'Tropical Storm Sabrina' 'Potential Tropical Cyclone Twenty-One' Other Systems Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2023 season. These are the same names from the 2013 season, with the exception of Brandon, which replaced Betsey. Retirement The 38th Annual Hurricane Recap Meeting will take place in City on March 26, 2019, where Mayor Sara Dwyer will attend the meeting and discuss season damages, deaths, and retire able names. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live Seasons